


Nova

by SeanRodden115



Series: Eternal [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Thriller, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanRodden115/pseuds/SeanRodden115
Summary: The short story about a girl who is Olivia by day and Nova when she want's to be. She has the powers of darkness at her disposal and want's to use them for good.





	1. I Am Nova

CHAPTER I  
I am Nova 

 

My name is Olivia Conrad, I’m like any other teenager you would know but my life isn’t as simple. When I was ten my mum was murdered on her way home from work and it hasn’t been the same with dad since then. Four years have passed and I now have a double life where I go to school like any other kid my age and the other part of my life involves doing something more dangerous.  
For a long time now I’ve known I was different from everyone and to this day I’ve kept it secret even from my dad. I have powers. I can do things I never thought possible and I decided I would use them to help people any way I could.  
I started simple. At night I snuck out of my room and explored the city, until one day someone caught a shot of me with a security camera, next thing I know I’m on the news. I keep my face hidden in my costume, as I call it, and thankfully I look completely different when I put it on. Describing it all at once is difficult so bear with me.  
It didn’t take me long to start acting when I saw crimes taking place. One night it was a mugging, next it was a robbery, next it was preventing a murder and it grew from there. Soon the criminals getting locked away started to tell the police and court about me and eventually I was talked about more and more on the media.  
I want to be clear that I know I’m not the only one out there with powers, there are others. Some of them are hero’s and some are villain’s. I know that if I keep going the way I am then I will eventually cross some of them, in a good way or a bad way. I don’t know if I’ll be ready for that to happen any time soon but I guess I’ll find out eventually.  
The more I tried to be a hero the more I discovered about myself, my demons, my fears and my limits but at the same time I also learned to keep pushing myself to overcome them. Before I knew it I was leaping from rooftop to rooftop without even worrying about falling. The more I fought criminals the better at fighting I got, to the point where I have no idea how I know how to fight the way I do. It was as if I had lived once before as a warrior and the memories I collected through years of conflict had remained with me. I’m stronger than the average human, faster, smarter and deadlier but I don’t like to kill unless I truly have to. I know, what kind of hero kills? It wasn’t something I wanted but in the end I had ran out of options, even after telling them I didn’t want to kill them, but they didn’t listen.  
So the question is why should you follow my story?  
In truth I don’t know why but maybe it can be something we can share together. The things I’m going through are difficult and I’m still only fourteen and still in high school. At times I nearly collide my secret life with my normal life. Once my dad almost caught me climbing in through my window into my room but I just shouted “naked” to keep him from opening the door until I turned back to normal.  
Ah hell, let me get right to the point. I want to help people and I’m trying my best to do it. This is the story of how I try to be a hero like the others in the city I live in but it is also the story of how I avoid becoming the monster I know I am inside.  
My power is dark, evil and takes a life of its own under my control. At night I can feel my very soul hunger to consume the lives of the living. Each day I can feel my power scraping against my own bones to be set free.  
Do I still have your interest, reader?  
If so, please stay with me and keep reading my story, my journey and keep me right. Because sometimes the Darkness within can be very persuasive.  
My name is Nova and this is MY story.


	2. Hard Life

CHAPTER II   
Hard Life 

 

It was like any other day as I sat in science class. I never really liked science but because it was a mandatory class at Armada High I had to take it regardless. Like all my subjects I would put all my effort into studying and at least trying to be interested. You never know when you may need some skills until you get to the point when you need them and don’t know them, and that voice in your mind says ‘I should have paid attention in class’.   
Right now I was in my own little world while sitting it the workbench, my friend Peter was doing all of the chemical mixing. Because of my split life I noticed I was getting bored with school, more so than any other student my age. As I sat with my hand under my chin I imagined all the things I could be doing in the city rather than sitting in a classroom. I could be running up the side of a building, sitting on the underside of a bridge or even stopping a crime from happening.   
Let’s be real though, if I changed anything about my school routine then people would start to notice and investigate, my dad would notice for sure. I need to maintain the appearance of an ordinary student in order to stay off the radar. Even if that means sitting in a class for around six hours a day.   
“Olivia!” shouted Peter snapping me back into reality.   
Peter had been my friend since we were in nursery together and to this day we were still the best of friends. Together with the rest of our click we were a group of everything from popular to nerdy. Peter was a good looking lad with neat brown hair and a childish charm about him. The thing I loved about Peter was that he shared a view of being good that I valued. To him he believed in helping anyone who needed help. I saw him tackle a man once who nicked a purse from a woman just so that he could stop him from getting away. When I saw that I knew that there was still good in the world.   
“Am I doing this right?” he asked as he mixed together a beaker of red liquid with a blue one right in front of him.   
“Yeah, sure,” I said slowly holding up a pair of tinted goggles up to my eyes. The liquids began to bubble over and a bright flash startled everyone in the class. Peter fell back from his chair and the class began to cheer and clap. I guess everyone just wanted something exciting to happen.   
The teacher managed to calm down the class just in time for the bell to ring and for us both to head to our next class. The corridors were filled with everyone trying to get to their classes before the next bell goes to warn them that lessons were about to start again. We made our way through the stream of people and down to the next floor towards the English department. To be honest, English was one of my favourite subjects. Not just because I had an awesomely cool teacher but because all of my friends were in the class as well, lucky break.   
As I sat down next to Peter the rest of our click wandered in and sat around us in their own seats so we could chat as a group when we could. So, let’s introduce everyone. Brooke, she was one of the popular ones in school. Liz, you could say she was almost a loner type but then why would she insist on hanging out with us? I guess I’ll never know. Lewis, he spent most of his time in the workshop classes and is good at building things. Jackie, the cool rebellious one, every click has one, right? Lastly, Bounce, he gave himself that name and although he is popular he is quite a jackass. Always one though. It was our English class that brought us together when we were grouped together for an assignment and ever since then we all just stuck together.   
Our teacher, Miss Lecter, wandered into class just as the next signal bell rang to symbolise classes had started. Of all the teachers in the school I can say that Miss Lecter was my favourite, she was younger than any of the other teachers and was popular for being funny and understanding. I think because she is still quite young that she relates to what school is like for young teens and she knows how to break the borders better between student and teacher.   
“Alright, settle down everyone,” Miss Lecter said placing her folder and jacket on her desk. Without a word of disagreement we all sat quietly and waited to hear what she had planned for us. “I know it’s close to the holidays and I know we still have another week after the weekend before we get ready for Christmas but I’ve heard a lot of teachers are still making you study hard. Since it’s Friday and we finished out project yesterday I thought we could have a free lesson.”   
Everyone began to chat amongst themselves with the news and right away our little group started to move chairs and tables to face mine and Peter’s table.   
“Just remember to keep the noise down,” Miss Lecter smiled.   
Soon enough everyone was having fun doing their own thing with friends or themselves, Miss Lecter even put on the radio for us.   
After some chatting our group moved onto a topic of having a party before the holidays. I was open to the idea but the problem was finding a place to throw a party where we could invite a lot of people. Because Brooke, Jackie and Bounce were popular in the school that would mean, like all the other times before, a lot of people would come to the party if we had one.   
“We can have a party!” shouted Bounce waving his phone in his hand. “Tomorrow would be perfect since it’s the last Saturday before the holidays.”   
“Where are we gonna have a party at such short notice?” asked Lewis taking out a deck of cards, yeah we will probably be gamblers when we leave school.   
“My house is being renovated right now,” shrugged Jackie taking a quick inhale from is vape under the desk. The smell of bubble-gum hit all of us and we waved our arms around to try and cover up the smell. Liz, with her casual expression, used her deodorant spray to cover it up.   
“My parents are out of town this weekend,” jumped Brooke. “I can ask them if I can have a Christmas party, I know they’ll say yes.”   
“How can you be sure?” asked Peter shuffling the cards.   
“I just know, trust me,” she smiled.   
“Then it’s settled, I’ll tell my dad when I see him,” I said so that they knew I was going to be there. Even with everything I do in my own time it doesn’t hurt to have some high school fun. I mean we were playing cards in class, enough said.   
“Hey, Olivia,” said Peter. “I got that game delivered to my house this morning before school, do you want to play it tonight?”   
“Sure,” I nodded with a smile. “My dad is working late tonight again anyway.”   
“Why don’t you ever want to hang out at my place?” Bounce asked.  
“Because you have nothing I want.” Brooke and Liz laughed while Jackie gave a smirk.   
“By the way, what’s with the new look? Not saying it’s bad, just curious what brought the change on,” asked Liz. I had recently started putting my hair into a bobble over my left shoulder. In a way it was part of my alter ego phase I’m currently going through. When I’m out doing my hero thing I look completely different already but I just wanted to add to my normal look to keep anyone from making assumptions if they could.   
“Oh, just wanted to try something new,” I blurted out. “Thought I might try a few styles to see if I can do better than just straight hair.”   
“Well, it suits you,” Liz smiled.   
When it came to acting normal I tried to separate myself from looking anything like what I am during my hero gig. It’s not like I have a pair of glasses on loan from Clark Kent so I need to do what I can in my own way.   
The hour passed fairly quickly and when the final bell for the day rang we wasted no time in making our way towards the door.   
“Miss Conrad, can I speak with you for a moment?” asked Miss Lecter stopping me at the door. I looked to see Peter at the doorway looking worried.   
“Just go, I’ll see you at mine tonight,” I told him. He used the bus to get home while I used the train so there was no point in him waiting for me. I was still confused as to what Miss Lecter wanted to speak to me about. To my knowledge I hadn’t done anything wrong lately, or at all if I’m going to be honest. Still, knowing I had done nothing wrong meant I had nothing to worry about.   
“Sorry to keep you,” she said as I stood in front of her desk. Miss Lecter, as I said before, is young and I mean just a new teacher out of college young. She wore a buttoned shirt with a black skirt but kept her long blonde hair tied back and she also wore glasses that made her look smarter than she already was. Maybe I should look up Kent and see if he has a spare pair.   
“It’s fine Miss,” I said keeping my eyes locked on her own.   
“I know it’s none of my business but I’ve noticed lately that you’ve been acting… differently.”   
I felt my heart beat into my chest, no way she knew my secret.   
“What do you mean, Miss?”   
“You seem a lot, happier. I know it sounds stupid but I do care for my students and I like them to know that if they need anything just to ask. I noticed you were a bit out of place a few weeks ago but now you seem happier than ever. So, I was just wondering if everything is ok.”   
“Thanks, Miss, but everything is good. Everything at home is fine and school is alright. Sorry if I made you worry.”   
“Don’t be sorry, I’m just glad that your back to your happy self. Remember if there’s anything you want help with or advice on then you know I’m ready to listen, alright?”   
“I know, thanks Miss,” I smiled.   
“Good,” she smiled back. “Any plans this weekend? I think I overheard talk of a party?” she asked with a smile and raised eyebrows.   
“Yeah, a Christmas party tomorrow, if Brooke gets permission.”   
“Well, have fun, you can tell me if anything interesting or gossipy happened.” We both laughed. “Go on and get home, don’t let me keep you.”   
“Thanks Miss,” I smiled. “See you Monday.”   
“Bye, Miss Conrad,” she smiled as I left the classroom.   
As I walked I let out a sigh of relief. For a second I thought she knew my secret. But I know that it was a close call because the period of time a few weeks back I was still trying to balance out my ordinary life with my hero life. But if Miss Lecter can see that I’m back to normal then that means I’m in the clear right now, good thing too. Trying to be normal is hard.   
When I left the school I stepped out the grounds and into the small city section of Armada. Not too far away was a train station that I used to cross the city and get home. Lately I’ve been getting off the train a bit earlier. Just because I want to help people in the city.   
This is where my life turns into the one I wanted it to be.


	3. Easy Life

CHAPTER III  
Easy Life 

 

Armada is not like any city you find in Europe. It is on a large island to itself that was named Armada to begin with and over the centuries has turned into a story all its own. It is in the middle of the English Channel between the United Kingdome and France and the island itself is almost like a small continent because it’s so big. The city was vast with all different areas you’d find in cities like America or London and the problem with that is that it allows a lot of the elements of crime that feeds on those cities.   
Knowing just from my basic knowledge I know that there are others with powers in the city. I know there is a criminal underworld and a collection of mob families. Guns aren’t illegal which makes the city dangerous too but thankfully I haven’t been shot yet. Hopefully that won’t happen anytime soon.  
At first I thought about only fighting crime at night but then I realised that was too Batman-ish so I decided to do my thing whenever I could fit in the time, so after school and before dinner which I always had around eight anyway. One thing I noticed about myself is my sleeping pattern. Ever since I discovered my powers my need for sleep began to fade away, now I can sleep for about an hour and then stay awake for about two days without feeling tired. It gives me so much time to do things.   
The train came to a stop and I arrived in the middle of the city. Quickly I got off and made my way down the station steps and into the busy streets. There was an alley nearby that I used to reach a hidden spot from the crowds. I double checked to make sure I was out of sight and then I jumped onto the wall on the left and started to run up the side of it. You have no idea how blown away my mind was when I discovered I could run on different surfaces, seriously, mind blown. It was as if my whole body could defy gravity without any problems at all, I could even stand perfectly against the surface without losing balance.   
Reaching the top of the building I jumped and landed on the rooftop. It gave me a good, clear view of the city besides all of the skyscrapers. Maybe one day I’ll run to the top of one just for fun.   
Now it was time to change.   
As I stood I felt my power overflowing my body. Purple waves or essence began to travel all over me like flames. I dropped my bag on the ground as my clothes changed from my casual school ones into something completely different. My body was covered from neck down to my toes in a purple metal that was shaped like scales, a pair of darker purple armoured boots appeared reaching up to my knees, a pair of dark purple bracers covered my wrists and joined into upper armour reaching my shoulders, a chest plate covered my torso just to below my bust and a mask appeared over my eyes and around my lower face leaving only my mouth and forehead exposed.   
In finer detail, the mask kept my face hidden but my green eyes glowed like bright lights. My hair was no longer tied up but free down my back, changed from its normal black to dark purple. Also I was taller in this form, I was like an adult when I became like this, it helps throw people off who I really am, that’s a win.   
Whenever I changed into Nova I felt free, unbound and almost unstoppable. I know my limits so far but I know there are more things I can do. I lifted my bag and it vanished into a purple flame, I guess it just went into like a storage magic thing, like my clothes I guess. I honestly have no way to describe it.   
Using my powers I can manipulate things into my armour, like my phone, it just becomes a part of me somehow. I gestured to my left wrist where the screen of my phone appeared on my brace and the armour frame on my face extended to cover my ears with a three point design into my hair. I could feel my armour touching into my ears and with my brace I picked the music I wanted to listen to, because why not?   
The song Paranoid by Back Sabbath started to play in my ears. With my music picked I ran towards the edge of the rooftop and jumped. I jumped to high and far that I cleared over the width of the street and landed on the opposite rooftop. This is what I love. Being able to jump so far and run so fast without tiring was a feeling you can’t describe.   
Running across the rooftops I jumped, slid and avoided any obstacles. It wasn’t until I had run across a few streets that something caught my attention. There was a police chase and the car the police were after were driving like maniacs and shooting at the police. Right away I know that if they didn’t stop someone was going to get hurt and that was more than enough for me to get involved.   
I watched as the cars turned down the street next to the building I was on and I jumped from the roof so I could land on the car being chased. Sadly, I missed, and landed on the roof of the police car.   
“Oh shit,” I said noticing that I was on the wrong car. The police were catching up to the car in front while trying to figure out what was on the roof and I knew if they knew it was me then they would try and arrest me. Yeah, I’m kinda wanted by the police for being a vigilante of sorts.   
The car ahead took to the curb and started to drive along the path, people jumped out of the way to avoid being hit as they crashed through bins and the usual street junk. It did however give me a chance to get to their car. I jumped ahead of the police car, hopped from a parked car and then towards the line of flats that the car was driving next to. I started to run across the walls of the flats until I was closer to the car and I looked up to see an upper train track support approaching on the next street.   
“Gotta get that parkour,” I said jumping from the wall as they ended. The car turned right and I rolled onto the street and burst into a sprint to keep up with them. One of the men in the car stuck out of the window and noticed me and without a second thought started to shoot his gun at me. Good thing he was a crap shot. I started to sprint faster and I was soon catching up with them. With a final jump I leapt onto the roof of the car and the moment I touched it they started to shoot through the car ceiling to try and hit me. To my luck they missed, somehow, they missed.   
Throwing myself off the side of the car I grabbed the roof and pulled myself into the side door, entering the car through the open window. “Oh yeah!” I shouted at the top of my voice. My feet hit the man on the other side and pushed him out the door, he grabbed onto the door handle and held on for his life as the car kept moving. “Man overboard!” I shouted to the man still sitting in the back seat.   
He pointed his pistol at my face and I moved just as he pulled the trigger. I grabbed his arm and pulled him across towards the open door. With a push he fell from the car and grabbed onto the other guy who surprisingly was still holding on, he is gonna have some serious burns on his legs though. The man in the passenger seat had a machine gun and he aimed it at me. I put my hands up for a laugh but ducked down as he shot out the back window. I grabbed his gun while keeping to the floor and pulled him over into the back seat.   
“Ball-shot!” I shouted as I punched him in the crotch. As he yelled I pushed him out the open door and he grabbed onto the other guy, now three of them were holding onto the moving car.   
“Seriously, you better stop before they catch fire from the tarmac,” I said to the driver. Instead of stopping he tried to go for his gun in his jacket. Quickly I moved out the shattered back window and walked across the roof of the car. I landed on the car bonnet and with a bit of force, stomped my foot down into the engine. Steam began to burst from the bonnet and the hole that I made from my foot but the car started to slow down.   
When the car came to a halt I kneeled down and punched through the front window, grabbed onto the driver by the jacket, and pulled him through while. The other three were moaning on the ground, I could see the road burns on their skin from the areas of their torn clothing.   
“Look,” I said still holding the driver by the shirt. “Now they have serious burns because you didn’t stop the car!   
With my point made I punched the driver to knock him out. Just as I felt I could relax there were sounds of sirens and cars screeching to a halt all around me. Police jumped from their cars and pointed their guns at me. With no intention of being arrested I leapt from the car and jumped onto the building nearby, running up the vertical wall as quickly as I could.   
When I was away from the area I decided it was time to head home. I know it wasn’t much hero work for the day but I needed to rest up for the evening. I planned to go out and see what crimes I could stop taking place.   
Just in case my dad was home I made sure to go into my room using the window of the flat, it would be easier to look like I was home all along rather than make an excuse about where I was. Quietly I crawled up the wall of the apartment building and nudged open my room window. I continued to crawl up onto the ceiling and I noticed my room door was open slightly. I moved to close it and stayed quiet for a minute to see if I could hear anyone.   
“Good, no one’s home,” I said dropping from the ceiling and landing on my feet. My mask melted away from my face as I turned around towards my bed.   
I froze, startled, stunned and any other variation of the feeling of surprise hit me like a ton of bricks.   
Peter. Was. Sitting. Looking. At. Me.   
He was sitting on my bed with the board game he mentioned while at school but right now he was sitting with his mouth open as he looked at me. I couldn’t tell what was going through his mind but I knew his thoughts were racing.   
“Uh, hi,” I smiled.   
“Your… your,” he pointed.   
“Don’t freak out, stay calm,” I said holding my hands up.   
“Nova,” he whispered. “Your Nova?”   
“Yes,” I said dropping my hands.   
“How, why, I don’t, what?”   
“Uh, I have no clue how to answer whatever you asked.”   
Instead of speaking he fell back against the wall. He fainted. Great.


	4. Truths

CHAPTER IV  
Truths 

 

I changed back to normal before Peter woke up. I knew explaining things would be easier if I looked like Olivia again. As he came to he rubbed his head and smiled, not sure if he was embarrassed about fainant or just happy I was back to normal.  
“Calmed down?” I asked as I sat on the bed next to him.  
“Yeah, just a little too much excitement.”  
“I’ll tell you everything, promise you’ll keep it a secret?”  
“There’s no one I’d tell,” he smiled.  
After I told Peter the short version of the truth I expected him to maybe want to leave, except he didn’t. I couldn’t have been blessed with a better friend. Instead he was understanding of it all and even wanted to help me, not sure in what way but I wasn’t going to say no. A bit late now that he knows my secret.  
“Does your dad know?”  
“Are you kidding?” I said with a serious face. “Can you imagine?”  
“Guess that was a stupid question.”  
“Anyway how do you plan to help me?”  
“I could keep in contact with you while you’re out on the streets.”  
“Like the Alfred to my Batman?”  
“Yeah, I have some stuff in my bag that I wanted to test!”  
In no time he was in his bag and started pulling out some pieces of equipment and other stuff I didn’t recognise. There was a small camera and an earpiece, that much I could see clearly.  
“So what we do is this. You wear these and I can keep in touch with you and see what you see and if you need directions or the police called I can do that from here while on my laptop.”  
“That would help me keep up with anyone who run’s.”  
“As long as people know you’re a good guy then I think you’ll be fine.”  
“The only thing that worries me is crossing a Hunter or something, that might be bad.”  
“Yeah did you hear about that new one? Victoria, I think, I read about her in the Hunter’s Follower last week.”  
“You still read that?”  
“I like reading about what they do to protect this world, that’s all.”  
I know Peter too well. I know he wanted to be part of a world bigger than just going to school and doing homework. Maybe that’s why he wants to help me do my thing.  
When it comes to the Hunter’s, there’s a lot to go on with them. I know a little about them. They are chosen by some otherworldly entity to protect the world from the monsters that want to invade it. People can be chosen from Earth and the magic world itself. They go to a place in the magic world where they train to fight monsters, I know right? But they don’t have a choice because if they remain away from fellow Hunter’s then they will be found by some kind of monster and possibly killed. In a way they are the unofficial official protectors. When the public think about Hunter’s they see them as enemies and treat them like monsters too which I think is wrong.  
The last piece of news I heard that was about the Hunter’s was that a newly chosen one was attacked by a wizard that was so powerful everyone was worried he would start a war. He had followers who used dark magic just like him and both worlds were on high alert because of him. That was until a few months ago when a new chosen Hunter killed him. That day the news was covering the whole story, papers were going nuts for interviews with the Hunter but no one was able to get a full story.  
“Say, if you meet a Hunter could you get a photo for me?” Peter asked.  
“What?”  
“Just for my collection!” he jumped.  
“Ok, sure, I’ll try anyway.”  
Peter followed the world of magic so closely when it was made public a few years back, I’d never seen him so happy. It was like someone washing so hard for Harry Potter to be real and eventually that wish came true. It was rather cute actually.  
My phone lit up on the desk and I received a news alert. Ever since I started doing the hero thing I kept a good look at the live news. The moment I saw the title I turned on the TV to the news and started watching the live report. The camera kept the female news reporter in the centre of the shot but I could see the line of police and crowds gathered behind her. There was a loud noise in the background that sounded like stomping or something being destroyed.  
“To everyone just tuning in, we are reporting live from the Armada City Docks where a grudge match between a Hunter and some kind of monster is taking place. Police are keeping everyone well away from the combat zone but you can hear the sounds of the battle clearly from where we are.”  
I don’t know what clicked in my mind to think this was a good idea, but I wanted to investigate the Docks. I wanted to see first-hand what else out there could appear at any time. It was already starting to get dark which meant I would have the advantage.  
“I know where I’m going tonight,” I smiled.  
“Are you nuts?! That’s a Hunter fighting a monster she said. Why do you want to go to that?”  
“I need to see what else is out there besides bad guys on the streets. Are you gonna set up this microphone and camera or not?”  
“This is a horrible decision.”  
“True, but it’s mine to make.”  
After Peter hooked all the new equipment onto me I transformed into Nova and adjusted myself to the new gear I was given. Strangely I didn’t feel too different.  
“You look awesome,” Peter said setting the feed from the camera to his laptop.  
“Cheers, remember and keep an eye on the police chatter.”  
“Does your dad know you have a police scanner?”  
“No idea, possibly.”  
“What do I do if he comes home before you?”  
“Improvise.”  
“Easy for you to say.”  
“Just watch my back, promise?”  
“I promise, now get your arse moving.”  
Giving a nod I jumped from the window and pulled myself onto the wall above, climbing up to the rooftop of the apartment. I began to jump and sprint from rooftop to rooftop all while Peter was going nuts with what I was doing, almost breaking my eardrum.  
I hope I don’t miss anything when I get there.


End file.
